


Hankvin Prompts

by bluesaturn



Series: Hankvin Prompts [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn
Summary: A collection of short prompts I wrote for Twitter & Discord featuring Hank/Gavin. Feel free to prompt me!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: Hankvin Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889203
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hankvin Prompts

"Phuck!", Gavin cursed and kicked against one of the car tires with his foot.  
"Yeah, I'm sure that will get it to run again," Hank said, rolling his eyes.  
"Well, I sure as hell don't feel like waiting for Triple A here," Gavin grumbled, looking at the side of the road, which could only be described as the middle of nowhere. Fuck Hank and his idea to take a fucking roadtrip.  
“Well, I have some ideas on how we could pass the time,” Hank said and stepped closer.  
Gavin looked at him, his shirt sweated through thanks to the hot summer weather, his hands greasy with motor oil.  
Perhaps waiting here for a little while wasn’t the worst thing.


End file.
